One True Love
by Serenity Darkness
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are having these dreams, what could they mean whats going on
1. Default Chapter

Konichiwa minna-chan, I have returned from a rather long absence. I'm sorry it has taken me so long, but things have been steadily changing in my life to keep me rather busy. As it stands I have also been revising all of my stories so that they are more up to my standards of writing now. I do hope you enjoy the work I put into re-writing these stories as I do them for you. Now, on to the legal stuff, I do not and never have owned Sailor Moon as much as I would love to. I do however own some characters that will be mentioned at various points throughout the story. I do not write stories with the intent of sex. I can be reached for comments and flames at As always please enjoy the stories and continue to live another day.

_One True Love_  
Chapter 1

_By: Serenity Darkness_

**"My love, my prince, help me..." The princess in my dreams said yet again to me... another night had begun, and the same dream, repeated itself in my head. "How... how can I help you?" I asked her softly, the love in my voice was astonishing. "Find the crystal. It's the only way to set me free." She said softly to me, looking into my eyes her blue eyes bright with tears that were soon to fall. "I will find the crystal, and free you princess." I replied to her softly as I whipped the tears that were starting to fall from here yes. "Oh Endymion, I knew I could count on you... always..." She said softly as the image began to fade from my mind "Serenity..." I heard myself softly as I awoke. It didn't stop, every night the same dream, I didn't understand it... who was I really, was I this Endymion that she kept calling me, or was I Chiba, Mamoru, was I me or was I him. Who was Serenity, why did she haunt my dreams as she did? The only way I would know was to find the crystal she was asking me to find, and that task was still going. With that thought in my mind, I once again drifted off, this time into the blissfulness of a dreamless sleep.**

"_My dearest..." I heard that haunting voice in my dreams, that voice that sent shivers of pleasure down my spine "Yes my prince..." I said softly looking at the dark figure before me, his face covered in shadow, all I could see were his eyes. "The times grow dangerous. The one you think of as safe may not be... stay on guard, do not falter, and you will achieve your goal" I heard his voice say to me, his blue eyes bright and shining with an emotion that I could not yet read, for it was one I had not seen in any eye. "I will be careful..." I started softly as I looked at him letting my hand trail across his cheek. "Thank you Serenity" he said softly as he laid a soft kiss on my forehead as he slowly vanished from my mind. "Endymion..." I said softly upon waking up. Who was he, he visited me every night, warning me of impending danger that might face myself or the scouts... he even knew my middle name, but how? That didn't matter anymore. All I knew then, was that my goal was close; it might have been closer than I expected it to be. I could see Luna watching me very closely, she knew I did not wake up at all for any reason before I had to, to keep from being late to school, "Usagi?" she said softly and questioningly "We're close Luna, it's almost time..." I said before falling asleep._

**I awoke at some point the next day, it was a Monday, I hated Mondays, but I had class as usual, I had class everyday. But I woke up and dressed not thinking anymore about the dream. Once I was in my jogging gear I left the apartment for my morning jog. It was early so I didn't expect to see anyone out and about for that moment. However I didn't expect to run into anyone at all, that's what happened when I wasn't paying attention. I figure was because those dreams. I was able to keep the person from falling, but I was thrown off a bit at the feelings that swept my body, like it was something familiar I was doing with someone I had done this with before... along time ago. "Gomen-nasai, I wasn't paying attention" I said as I helped the person to their feet "Arigatou," A very familiar female voice said to me and I backed up "Ondango-atama!" I said surprised, usually it was she who ran into me, not the other way around. I watched as Usagi dusted off her uniform. "For the last time, Baka, it's USAGI" she said and I couldn't help but laugh... that's when I noticed it, her eyes, I don't know why but this was the first time, they had reminded me of Serenity's. "Excuse me Usagi." I said softly before I turned to walk away. I was surprised to see her up this early in the morning. I guess times were changing. "Fine baka!" she called out as she turned and continued on her way, which was strangely the say way as mine, towards the Crown Arcade.**

_Once I had woken up I was surprised to see that I wasn't up late, for a change things may have started to go my way. I headed out, I had talked with Ashtare last night and he told me he would be at the arcade in the morning. So after breakfast I left and walked towards the arcade. I walked the familiar path; my eyes closed a bit as I took in the morning, something I didn't ever get to do. That's when I felt a hard body run into me. "Gomen-nasai, I wasn't paying attention" I heard a voice say, much like Endymion's voice that sent shivers down my spine "Arigatou" I said as I stood up, being in that mans arms sent waves of familiarity down my spine. "Ondango-atama!" That pulled me out of my thought and I was fuming, only Mamoru, and Rei-chan would call me that. "For the last time, Baka, it's USAGI" I said at him as I frowned. "Excuse me Usagi." He said softly, catching me off guard before he turned and walked away. I just shook my head a bit and continued on my way towards the arcade. Were Ashtare was waiting on me. "Usagi..." he said as he stood up and motioned me to sit down. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be good, especially when I tried to hug him and he pushed me away "What's wrong Ashtare?" I asked him as we sat down "This relationship, it's going nowhere, I want to end it." He said, I could feel my heart breaking, or what I thought my heart was. "Ashtare... why?" I asked him as I shook my head. He let out an audibly frustrated sigh, "Usagi, your to childish" He said as he stood and left me there. At that point the tears started falling down my face as I sat there. _

**"Usagi, your to childish" I heard just as I walked into the arcade. I had taken the long way, so apparently Usagi got there long before I did, and was having a talk with some guy that I had seen her around with. I could feel the waves of evil that poured off of him, I was taken aback for a moment by it. That was until I saw her, Usagi, sitting in a booth, alone, crying silent tears, and then I became worried. "Hey, Usagi... is everything alright?" I asked her, I didn't want to let her know I had overheard what had happened but I had a feeling she would need someone to talk to at that time. She looked up at me, and even more I was reminded of Serenity. Her blue eyes were full of tears that were running down her face. "Ashtare... he just left me." She said softly. I could hear the pain in her voice, and it broke my heart to see her in so much pain. "He wasn't worth it Usagi, you shouldn't give him the time of day anymore." I said, Usagi looked up at me surprised at my words obviously. "I know... but I loved him Mamoru." She said softly and she sagged. I didn't know what else to do, so I sat down next to her and placed an arm over her shoulder and try to comfort her the best way I could. "Usagi, how about I take you to school, so that you wont be late? It's on my way to class." I said as I looked at her. "Thanks, I really appreciate it... for some reason I don't feel like walking" she said softly. I nodded "Well I live around the corner, come on." I said and I offered her a hand up. She took it and we left for my place were I could change into my own school uniform before heading out. **

_I sat there crying in the booth, I couldn't believe this, Ashtare that I was childish. I was growing up, everyone said they could see the difference, but he couldn't. The tears just wouldn't stop running down my face, oh god what was I going to do "Hey, Usagi... is everything alright?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and saw Mamoru standing there "Ashtare... he just left me." I said softly, I was in so much pain. "He wasn't worth it Usagi, you shouldn't give him the time of day anymore" Mamoru said softly, his tone of voice, the look in his eye, the general caring I could hear in is voice was just surprising, and for a moment I forgot what had happened, It was like Endymion was standing in front of me, even his eyes were loving and caring for me. "I know... but I loved him Mamoru." I said softly as I sagged in the booth. I just looked at the table not knowing what was going on anymore. Then I felt the seat next to me shift and Mamoru put his arm over my shoulder, he was trying to comfort me. I could feel it, and it was working. "Usagi, how about I take you to school, so that you wont be late? It's on my way to class" He said as I looked up and nodded "thanks, I really appreciate it... for some reason, I don't feel like walking." I said softly, "Well I live around the corner, come on." He said offering me a hand up. I took it and let him lead me out and to his place so that he could change. _

**I took Usagi back to my apartment; it wasn't that far of a walk for us. I opened the door and let her in before I closed it after myself. "Wow this is a pretty nice place Mamoru," She said as she looked around before sitting down. "Arigatou, I wont take long," I said as I walked into my room and changed clothes. I sat in my room for a moment and while I was putting on my shoes I was thinking. She was starting to remind me a lot of the princess in my dreams, but she couldn't be Serenity... could she? I thought as I stood up and brushed off my shirt before I left the room and looked at her, She was standing at the window looking out, and I stood there just admiring her for a moment "Ready?" I asked her and she nodded "yeah" she said softly as she we moved towards the door and down to my car.**

_I was to say, a bit shocked at the way things had turned from this morning, between Mamoru and I. He had never treated me this nicely, but I wasn't going to complain, not at this moment, not when I needed compassion the most. We got to his apartment before I knew it, and we were still holding hands at that. Mamoru opened the door and we walked in. After he closed and locked the door he went towards his room. "Wow, this is a pretty nice place Mamoru," I said softly looking around before I moved to sit down on the couch. "Arigatou, I wont take long" He said as he disappeared into his bedroom. I sat there waiting for him to finish, and I couldn't help but think more about the dreams I had been having. Mamoru was starting to remind me a lot of Endymion, so much that it was freighting... but I couldn't place it. Why was he starting to remind me of Endymion... it wasn't like they were one in the same... were they? I wondered as I stood up and walked over to the window to gaze out into the distance. "Ready?" I heard as I turned around, I don't know how long I had been standing there but Mamoru was there dressed and ready to go. "Yeah" I said softly as I moved towards the door, and we both moved towards the car. _

**I was still thinking about how much she reminded me of Serenity, it was so uncanny so amazing. She was beautiful... wait, I'm talking about Usagi here, get a hold of yourself Mamoru, just be nice to her because her guy left her. I found myself thinking as I drove. I looked at Usagi from the side and saw she was staring out the window; she looked like she was sleeping but I couldn't be sure. But I wasn't going to break the peaceful silence. Strange, I always though being around her like this would be awkward, yet it's rather pleasing. Before I knew it we were at her school and I looked at her. "Well here we are." I said to her and she looked up. "Thanks for the ride Mamoru" She said softly and kissed me on the cheek as she got out closing the door. I sat there for a moment in complete shock Usagi kissed me... I couldn't believe it. With those thoughts in mind I drove off for my own class.**

_I looked out side the window as we drove through the city, eventually though I had closed my eyes and taken a short nap. "My darling, the time is coming, soon the crystal and the Princess will be revealed. Use caution, and remember, I am always by your side." I could hear Endymion's voice speaking in my mind. "Endymion..." I said softly looking up at him, for a moment I thought I saw Mamoru in front of me, but it couldn't be, were they the same person? I wondered as I awoke to the sound of Mamoru's voice "Well here we are." He said and I looked up. "Thanks for the Ride Mamoru." I said kissing his cheek. Just as I had though I had seen Mamoru in my dream, I thought for some reason I was seeing Endymion in front of me. With that I got out of the car and walked up the steps into the school as he drove off. "USAGI, I did not just see what I thought I saw did I?" I heard the familiar voice of Makoto saying. "Hai, he just gave me a ride to school so that I wouldn't be late" I told her as we walked into the school. "Hmm I wonder about that." Ami-chan said as we all w. "What? There's nothing to worry about." I said softly as she I looked at them. "If you say so Usagi-chan." Makoto said before we split up to go our separate ways for class "See you guys at lunch!" I called out. _

**I found myself not able to concentrate in class, I was thinking so much of Usagi it was strange. Since I couldn't get the thought of her out of my mind I stood up and left, thankfully what we were learning I already knew. The good things about going to an advanced high school, not needing to sit in class when you didn't want to. It was more like a college then a high school, but no one was going to complain. I walked around the campus for a moment when I saw Motoki "Hey Motoki!" I said as I waved to him "Mamoru, it's nice to see you, is Usagi-chan alright?" He asked me and I nodded "yeah she's fine. I dropped her off at school." I told him, omitting the kiss as we walked "But I'm worried for her, I don't know why." I admitted to my best friend "I understand completely, she's like a little sister to you" Motoki told me, he was obviously petty smart and I nodded "Hai, she is." He said. "Well anyway I better get going, you take care and watch out for her Mamoru" he said and I nodded "I will, catch ya later." With that Motoki went off to class I and left for the park, to think some more about what was going on, and trying to figure out, why did Ashtare feel evil.**

"_So, you weren't faithful to me anyway?" I heard coming from the front of the school, I turned around and there stood Ashtare. "What are you talking about? Mamoru and I hate each other, he was just being nice to me because I was upset." I said as I looked at him. "Sure, you want me to believe that Usagi? How can I, you cant even tell me the truth!" Ashtare said, I couldn't believe this, I was being accused of cheating just because he saw me in Mamoru's car. I turned around to walk away but I felt myself bounce against his chest. "What the hell!" I screamed as I looked at him. "Get away from me!" I said as I turned again, but he was there "I'll never leave you alone... Sailor Moon." And with that Ashtare vanished. I stood there wide-eyed it wasn't possible... Ashtare was an enemy... I couldn't help thinking just as I heard the bell ring. I ran off to class in a daze. _


	2. One true Love Chapter 2

Konichiwa minna-chan, I have returned from a rather long absence. I'm sorry it has taken me so long, but things have been steadily changing in my life to keep me rather busy. As it stands I have also been revising all of my stories so that they are more up to my standards of writing now. I do hope you enjoy the work I put into re-writing these stories as I do them for you. Now, on to the legal stuff, I do not and never have owned Sailor Moon as much as I would love to. I do however own some characters that will be mentioned at various points throughout the story. I do not write stories with the intent of sex. I can be reached for comments and flames at As always please enjoy the stories and continue to live another day

_One True Love_

Chapter 2 By: Serenity Darkness 

**I stood in the park head tilted back eyes closed, I wasn't dreaming, so I was surprised when I heard her voice again. "Endymion, my prince… the time has come to release me from my prison…" I heard her say when I looked up I saw a vision of her standing in front of me "Serenity!" I said softly as I looked at her, and the more I did, the more I saw Usagi standing there before me. "Wait here… Sailor Moon will come, and together you will both release me." She said softly as she vanished. I couldn't understand this, for the first time she appeared to me in my waking dreams. "As I you wish it Serenity, I will wait for Sailor Moon, but not like this…" I said softly but I didn't do anything. I would just wait for whatever was going to come would come, and Sailor Moon would be there.**

_I could tell something wasn't right by the way things were by lunch time, I saw both Makoto and Ami sitting at a table talking when I walked up "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them as I looked at them. "Usagi, we just got a call from Rei, "Oh what about?" I asked as I sat down next to them. "She had a vision, and wanted you to contact her as soon as you could." Makoto said as I looked at her. "Alright, I wonder why she didn't just contact me at first." I asked softly both Ami and just shrugged and I pulled out my communicator and called Rei. "What's up Rei?" I asked "Usagi, what was that with Ashtare?" she asked me. My face paled, "Rei-chan… he's the enemy" I said softly. Both Ami and Makoto looked up in shock as they heard it. "So then my vision was true then." Rei said as I sighed and nodded "yes it was Rei…" I started before I dropped my communicator "Usagi? Are you there? Usagi!" Rei's voice sounded over my communicator. I didn't see anyone else around me, but I saw Endymion standing in front of me "Sailor Moon, the park, go now!" he said and I nodded. I took off "Usagi! Matte!" I could hear voices behind me as I ran off towards the park. I don't know what it was but he was there and I had to go._

**I stood there and I suddenly felt something odd something very evil and before I knew it I was standing face to face with Ashtare. "What the… how did you get here" I asked as I became worried. "Oh, only you should know, you were dating Usagi!" he said as he raised his fist "No, I wasn't dating Usagi, I never would date Usagi, she's to much of a cry baby for me." I said defensively as I got ready to defend myself. "Don't lie! I saw her get out of your car. I saw her kiss you!" He screamed at me as he swung his face to hit me in the face. I dodged the blow and frowned "I was being nice to her because you were being so mean!" I yelled as I was able to land a blow to his gut "You lie!" he said after he felt the blow pushing him back before he started floating. "And now you die!" he yelled at me and I looked shocked at him before I turned to rum and find a place to hide but there was none. I could feel the power being drawn to him and I pulled a rose out of my pocket and transformed just like that into Tuxedo Kamen.**

_I ran through the school up to the roof before I took a jump, no one was around and during the jump I willed myself to transform. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop till I found my way to the park; I could feel the energy of the enemy, shimmata, I willed my body faster and I came to a stop as I saw Ashtare attacking Mamoru, but that wasn't the shock that I had, it was the fact that Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen. "Stop right there!" I yelled out grabbing Ashtare's attention. "What the! If it isn't Usagi, the cheater." Ashtare said as she frowned " No, to you, it's Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and justice!" I said as I threw my tiara at him. It was of course not my strongest attack but it was strong enough I had hoped. Ashtare stood there laughing and did not see the tiara coming at him until he let out a scream and turned to me blood starting to appear on his once, in my mind, beautiful face. "Now… you die Sailor Moon!" He said while he began to build a massive energy bomb to throw at me._

**I looked at Ashtare who had stopped his attack on me when she came, Sailor Moon. She had arrived, and man was I ever grateful to see her. Her long flowing streamers of gold, her bright blue eyes full of courage. "Stop right there!" I heard her voice yell out. "What the! If it isn't Usagi…" that was all I heard, I didn't hear anything else come from him, I didn't hear whatever he said next. Usagi, the klutz was Sailor Moon? All this time I was protecting Ondango-atama that was all I could think and then I heard something the sent chills down my spine "Now… you die Sailor Moon!" Ashtare said. I wasn't going to let him do that, Sailor Moon just stood there defiantly. I ran towards her. "Sailor Moon, Move!" I yelled**

_"Sailor Moon, Move!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled at me as I turned to look at him. I never saw the beam of energy coming towards me but I never felt it hit me when It did, as Tuxedo Kamen had used his body to block the beam from hitting me. "NOOOOOO" I yelled as I watched him fall limp to the floor. By this time the other senshi had shown up and were standing just off to the side each one in shock. "Tuxedo… Mamoru…" I said softly as I kneeled down next to him "What in the hell!" Ashtare screamed as he saw us "You'll both pay, and Queen Beryl will make me her top general after I destroy you both!" He said as he grinned. I looked up at him, defiance strong in my eyes "You will not have the pleasure…" I said as the moon wand appeared in my hand. "We shall see about that." He said as he shot another energy beam at me, using the moon wand I tossed it right back at him. He dodged it and was amazed. I did not feel the tears running down my face nor did I notice the bright light that had begun to shine around me, and Mamoru._

**Usagi looked at me, she didn't see the beam coming at her but I willed myself to go faster, and I jumped in front of her. The pain from the beam hitting me was excruciating but I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of hearing me scream as I bit down on my lip. I was so weak and injured from the blast that I slumped down to the ground "NOOOOOO" I heard Usagi yell before she to fell to the ground "Tuxedo… Mamoru…" She said softly, that was the last I heard as I lost consciousness. This has happened before… I thought as memories started to run through my mind, of stuff I had never thought I knew… the face of Serenity, this time was in full view, and there it was, Usagi… she was Serenity, she was the princess I had been seeing in my dreams, she was, the women who had loved me. I felt myself regaining some sort of consciousness and I looked up "Serenity…" I said softly**

_As the light from my tear dimmed I heard one word… one voice… "Serenity…" I heard and I looked down at Mamoru, however; it wasn't Mamoru that was lying in front of me… it was Endymion. It was as I had thought earlier. Mamoru and Endymion were one in the same person. "Endymion…" I said softly, it was then that I noticed it. In one hand, I had unconsciously cupped the Ginzuishou. The crystal I had been searching for all this time was within me. "What the… the Ginzuishou!" I could hear Ashtare's voice as he flew towards me. "Not again…" I said softly as the Ginzuishou pulsed with hidden power, power that was within me. A bright light shot forth from the Ginzuishou and pushed Ashtare back away from myself and Endymion._

**She sat there, her fuku had vanished, and there she sat, my princess, my Serenity. Her dress was pure white and her blond hair had changed into a beautiful silver color, I was still stuck staring at my beautiful princess as she spoke. Then I saw it, the Ginzuishou, the crystal she had been asking me to find I saw Ashtare flying towards us before he was pushed back I took Serenity's hand in mine and looked at her. "I will help you." I said softly as I moved so I was kneeling behind her. Lending her my strength. It didn't take much to defeat Ashtare, as he was no match for the power of the Ginzuishou.**

_I felt Endymion take my hand, as he looked up at me, love shining in his blue eyes. "I will help you" he said softly as he moved behind me. The feeling of him with me filled me with new hope, new love and a new life. Even though I did not use much of my own energy to defeat Ashtare, as he was rather weak compared to the power of the Ginzuishou. I felt myself loosing consciousness._

**I felt Usagi slowly loosing consciousness in my arms, I couldn't believe what was happening, here I had just found her, the one I had been searching for all my life and yet I was loosing her. Usagi, Usagi… come back to me." I cried softly as she just went limp in my arms. I was heartbroken thinking I had lost her.**

_I felt the darkness, it was overwhelming, I didn't want to leave Mamoru, not after finally finding what it was I had been searching for all this time, the crystal, but most of all it was him, finding him made this all worth while, finding the man in my dreams was very important. "My dearest daughter…" I heard a very soft voice, much like my own calling to me. Slowly I began to awake, but I was no longer in the park, instead I was in the palace of the place I once called home in my past life, The Moon Palace. I looked around trying to find the person who that voice belonged to. Only to find myself staring right into the face of someone who looked just like me. "I'm not surprised you don't recognize me, I look just like you… don't I" she asked me and I nodded, but I knew instantly who she was. She was Queen Serenity, the woman who was responsible for my life having been returned to me… she was my mother. "Serenity, you and Endymion have revived this kingdom. It is now up to you to restore what was once had, here upon this moon, the Silver Millennium." She said softly and looked at me. I didn't know what to say. "I want… I want to create my own millennium… with Endymion" I said looking up at her "because earth is now my home." I said as she smiled "Then that's what you will do. Go on my dearest, and be happy" She said as I felt the darkness consuming her and myself from view._

**I looked down at Usagi, I couldn't believe this, here she was, the one person who meant the world to me and she was gone. Leaving me here, "Usako… don't go… not again.." I said softly as I laid my face against her chest and began to cry. At that moment I felt a soft hand caress my hair and a soft voice filled my ears. "I will never leave you, ever again Mamoru.." I could hear her say softly, I sat up and looked down into the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. "Usako…" I said softly before I kissed her softly on the lips. She was my true love.**

_"Usako…" I heard the voice of Mamoru calling to me, "Usako… don't go… not again…" he continued, brining me out of my unconsciousness. I lifted my hand very weakly before I placed it on his head and smoothed his hair down a bit "I will never leave you, ever again Mamoru…" I said softly. He lifted his head from my chest, his blue eyes filled with tears "Usako…" He said as he kissed me… Now I was no longer alone, and neither was he… we were complete… and he was my true love._


End file.
